


Level 2. Миди. От G до T. Fandom Cardiowave 2020

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Cardiowave (Label), Flёur (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, Reality, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Summary: Друзья по переписке? Фейки? И все это про одну песню? Конечно, рады представить вам историю, где... Нет, никого убивать не будут, но будет ложь, драма, интриги... Но при этом любовь, много иронии и едкого юмора!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Level 2. Миди. От G до T. Fandom Cardiowave 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: Flёur - Формалин  
> Кол-во слов: 4168

\- Сеня-я-я! - послышался знакомый голос из голосового сообщения. - Ты когда допишешь свою часть?

Арсений сидел уже около часа в компьютере. Дедлайн уже поджимал, пальцы стучали по клавиатуре как бешеные, вбивая в документ огромные, сложные предложения, в которых он пытался как можно лучше, четче расписать интерьер в работе.  
"Черт, ну и зачем я на это подписался?" - матерился про себя парень, пытаясь "налить" как можно "воды" в текст, попутно еще озвучивая голосовое сообщение.  
\- Дорогая… Лия, - сделал небольшую паузу Сеня, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтоб не получить взрыв от нее за просрочку. - Как тебе сказать… скоро! Потерпи чуточку. Я понимаю, что я там задолжал, что обещал еще час назад все выслать, чтоб вы смогли продолжить… НО Я НЕ ЮЛИЙ ЦЕЗАРЬ, И НЕ ШАМАН, А ЗНАЧИТ, У МЕНЯ НЕ ТРИ РУКИ!  
Юноша прикрикнул всего лишь для картинки, атмосферы, специально, чтоб коллега отвязалась от него (а заодно и от его нервов) и дала спокойно ему дописать. В ответ, высветилось сообщение с одним слогом "Фыр…", а потом пришло еще одно сообщение, на сей раз от Ди:  
\- Ребят, ну вы чего опять ссоритесь, - в голове Арсения ее сообщения всегда звучали мягко, миленько, словно от маленькой девочки. Впрочем, она всегда была миротворцем среди всей компании и мирила всех подряд, хотя если сама резко перейдет на эмоции - никому не сдобровать и все полягут на поле битвы… фикрайтеров. - Надо тебе было привыкнуть, Лия, что Сеня пишет много, зато грамотно и красиво… А тебе, дорогой голубоглазик, необходимо уже было давно привыкнуть к экспрессии Лии.  
Арсений нервно вздохнул. Его всегда раздражало, когда его называли "голубоглазиком", так как у него были выразительные голубые глаза, которые сочетались с черными, чуть ли не синими волосами. К слову, про синие - одна прядка была все-таки синей…  
Переведя дыхание, парень продолжал свою работу. Уже была полночь, и работа шла полным ходом, как, впрочем, и общение . Фикрайтеры уже чуточку расслабились и диалоги писали с легким юморком. Заодно и просто делились новостями. В другом окне мессенджера у Арсения шел диалог с его близкой подругой - Амели. Она по родителям была француженка, но жила здесь, в Н. У нее были прекраснейшие манеры, которые сочетались со свободолюбием и психологизмом девушки… а еще с ощущением ненужности, из-за чего порой приходилось ночами слушать ее и успокаивать. Впрочем, парню было не жалко - подруга все-таки.  
Вот она снова грустила из-за ощущения одиночества. Снова началось… По всей видимости, ночью с людьми всегда так происходит. Они с Арсением общались уже около часа, как вдруг пришло уведомление из новой беседы:  
“Лия пригласила пользователя Mone Clodit”

“Это кто еще такой?” - не понял Сеня и полез в беседу. Тем временем там уже началась видеоконференция, на которой сидели Лия, Ди, этот неизвестный Монэ (камера у него была отключена) и Джил, еще один фикрайтер, который отвечал за философию в их общих произведениях.  
\- Сеня, смотри, кого мы привели! - радостно воскликнула Лия, сияя улыбкой во все тридцать два белых зуба. Кукольное личико Ди, прикрытое прядками русых волос, было спокойным и опять умиленным.  
“Рад познакомиться,” - напечатал неизвестный. - “Меня зовут Ник, но все зовут меня Монэ.”  
\- У него микрофон не работает, - сухо отрапортовал Джил, хмуро смотря в монитор. Снова круги под глазами, снова нерасчесанные длинные блондинистые волосы… У кого-то была бессонная ночка, связанная уже не с творческой, а с обычной бумажной работой.  
\- Оу… Понятно, - кивнул Сеня. - Ну, а меня Арсений зовут, рад познакомиться тоже. Чего тебя привело вообще сюда?  
“Да так… Просто интересно стало,” - быстро отобразилось сообщение от Монэ. - “Я искал интересные компании, вот и наткнулся на вашу”  
\- Ник у нас талантливый паренек, умеет вон на колоколах играть… - скромно улыбнулась Ди, тоже всматриваясь в монитор и что-то попутно смотря и смеясь. - Музыкальная команда получается… Лия умеет на флейте, Ник на колоколах, я пою, а Арсений…  
\- А Арсений ничего! - хихикнула Лия.  
\- Лия, я делаю электронную музыку, и не смейся надо мной! - вскипел парень, из-за чего все дружно рассмеялись.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе… - махнула рукой Ди.  
\- Не “да ладно”. Было бы фортепиано, им бы давно занялся…  
“У меня есть старое.” - неожиданно написал Ник. “Но я им не пользуюсь, неинтересно”  
Арсений хмыкнул, но почему-то стал питать симпатию к данному человеку. Не слишком разговорчивый, но с приятными интересами (и даже нужными, для Арсения. Любовь к колокольному звону подкупила его). Может, зря он так воспринял все в штыки?...  
\- О! Ты бы мог продать его мне, - радостно сказал Арсений.   
\- Я пока не думал его продавать, - немного помолчав, ответил Ник. - Оно не совсем исправное.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Сеня. - А ты давно на колоколах играешь?  
\- Чуть меньше года. Могу прислать аудио.

Так, слово за слово, они разговорились и за болтовней едва замечали, как расходились по делам остальные участники беседы. Сеня ещё долго разговаривал с Ником, всякий раз ожидая, когда тот напечатает ответ, и даже не думал о том, что хорошо было бы перейти в личку. Пока Ник печатал, Арсению пришло сообщение от Ди.

“Вижу, вы друг другу понравились” - напечатала она и добавила две скобочки в конце. Арсений уже хотел ответить ей, но тут всплыло сообщение от Ника, и Сеня, сгорая от нетерпения прочитать, что там, оставил сообщение Ди без ответа.

В сообщении Ник рассказывал Арсению о своей любимой группе, на концерте которой недавно побывал. Под сообщением высветилось “Mone печатает…”, после чего появились два аудио. 

\- Чуть позже послушаю, - ответил Арсений. - Давай я сейчас отключусь и так тебе напишу.

В этот вечер Сеня ещё не знал, что станет переписываться с этим человеком каждый день.

Каждый день они обменивались аудио любимых групп, рассказывали друг другу о своём музыкальном опыте и делились советами. Ник очень хвалил музыку Сени и обещал уговорить Ди спеть под его аранжировку.

\- Только нам нужен текст. - Быстро напечатал Арсений.  
\- Я напишу, - тут же ответил Ник.  
\- А про что?  
\- Помнишь, я кидал тебе песню. Я хочу написать текст по мотивам.  
\- А по какой из?  
\- Вот по этой.

Ник снова скинул аудио, и Сеня понял, что так до сих пор и не послушал. Он достал свои любимые красные наушники, подключил к телефону и нажал на значок проигрывания.

Песня показалась ему странной. Голос вокалистки был приятным, очень мягким и загадочным, а вот текст Сеню смутил. Там пелось о какой-то девушке, которая убила другую и решила подменить её, но боялась, что её на этом поймают. Арсений переслушал песню несколько раз, ему очень нравилась музыка в начале, она казалась ему необычной, запоминающейся и несколько жутковатой. Он даже подумал о том, что неплохо было бы записать кавер. 

\- Слушай, а как насчёт того, чтобы Ди спела эту песню? - напечатал Сеня, задумчиво проговорив сообщение вслух.  
\- Ну, напиши ей, - просто ответил Ник.

Сеня написал. Оказалось, что Ди знает эту группу и тоже была на их последнем концерте.

\- То есть, ты могла видеться с Ником? - спрашивал у неё Сеня, когда они общались по видеосвязи  
\- Он сказал, что видел меня, и мы с ним стояли в одном ряду! - Ди засмеялась.  
\- Как жаль, что вы не были знакомы… - протянул Арсений и почесал в затылке.

Шли месяцы, а дружба между Сеней и Ником только крепла. Они общались настолько часто, что даже друзья Сени заинтересовались, кому это он так часто отвечает даже во время прогулок.

\- Mone Clodit? Что за странное имя? - удивилась одна из его подруг, Слава, когда они гуляли в парке, и Ник неожиданно прислал Сене фото своей новой колоды - он увлекался Таро и всё никак не мог накопить на новую дизайнерскую колоду, а теперь не мог нарадоваться покупке. - Он что, колдун? - Она засмеялся.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь! - наигранно вспылил Арсений. - Между прочим, Ник хороший таролог!  
\- А мне он что-нибудь может предсказать? - спросила она то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз.  
\- Ну, напиши ему, может, он сейчас принимает заказы.  
\- А, может, ты меня с ним как-то познакомишь?   
\- Как? Мы общаемся только в сети!  
\- Создай конфу!  
\- Ладно, я спрошу у него.  
Арсений не думал, что Ник такая идея будет по душе. Но Ник согласился, причём охотно, и беседа из трёх человек тут же была создана. Ник сделал Славе расклад, ей понравилось, и уже через пару минут Ник рассказывал ей о старших арканах, в беседу сыпались восторженные сообщения от Славы.

Пока они переписывались, Арсений ушёл отдохнуть, вздремнул, и был в шоке, когда, проснувшись, открыл телефон и увидел пару тысяч непрочитанных сообщений.

\- ЧТО Я ТУТ ПРОПУСТИЛ? - напечатал Сеня, не желая читать всё то, что они тут наговорили. Стоило ему это отправить, и у него тут же всплыло длинное сообщение от Славы, адресованное Нику.  
\- Мы беседуем о смысле мироздания, музыке и литературе, - ответил ему Ник.  
\- Преисполняемся в познании короче, - ответила Слава отсылкой на известный мем.

В таком режиме беседа жила неделями. О существовании Сени порой даже забывали, да и он сам не всегда находил себе силы вступать в длинные дискуссии, от тем которых был весьма далёк. Дошло до того, что он изредка заходил в беседу, чтобы кинуть новый трек.

\- Сеня, а ты когда напишешь песню на мои стихи? - написала Слава, добавив смеющийся смайлик в конце.   
\- А на какие? - ответил Сеня.  
\- Кстати, я дописал тот сонгфик, - встрял Ник и тут же кинул текст.

Текст был богат отсылками на ту самую песню. Тут и синий свитер, и слова про подмену… Арсению такие отсылки показались слишком жирными.

\- Эм… может, стоит поменьше отсылок? - спросил он у Ника.  
\- Где именно?   
\- Я бы вот эту строчку переделал, - Сеня указал на строку, где упоминался свитер.  
\- А мне нравится!! - напечатала Слава. - Я бы, разве что, в другом месте подправила. - И она указала строку.  
\- Тут они с Ником взялись переделывать песню. Сеня за это время успел написать новую партию инструментов к новому треку и откликнулся только на упоминание в беседе 

\- *Arsenii, мы переделали текст!! - напечатала Слава.  
Текст, высланный в ту же секунду Ником, был совсем другим. И от песни там остался только этот самый синий свитер. Новая песня была не менее странной. На сей раз там пелось о парне, который притворялся девушкой для того, чтобы начать встречаться со своей подругой детства, в которую он был влюблён столько лет. Слава написала, что ей захотелось, чтобы песня была ещё более необычной и, как позже Сеня прочитал в беседе, проскроллив диалог, придумалась она в результате шутки.

\- Просто у меня была подруга, к которой начал подкатывать её друг, Илья! - Слава прислала голосовое. - Но он притворялся девушкой по имени Даша! Она его чуть не убила, когда узнала, прикинь!

В ответ Ник посмеялся. Слава затем капсом написала: “А ДАВАЙ КРЧ ПЕРЕДЕЛАЕМ ЭТУ ТВОЮ ПЕСНЮ…” и закрутилось. 

\- А какую музыку-то писать? Как ты это видишь? - напечатал Арсений.  
\- Что-нибудь трагическое! Давай скрипки! - воскликнула Слава.  
\- А кто будет это петь?   
\- А давай ты и споёшь!  
\- Я не умею, - ответил Сеня, вспомнив, как Слава же упорно пыталась его заткнуть, когда во время прогулки он запел свою любимую песню.  
\- А зачитай рэпом! - Слава сказала это в голосовом.  
\- Ну… а может ты и споёшь?   
\- Я же девушка, а там - от лица парня!   
\- Но он притворяется девушкой.  
\- А давай Ник споёт!   
Ник промолчал. Он так ничего и не ответил и рядом с его именем отобразилось “был пять минут назад”. И иконка телефона рядом. 

Об этом диалоге быстро забыли. Где-то неделю спустя Сене в личку написала Слава.

\- Мне, кажется, Ник нравится.  
“Да я тебя поздравляю!” - подумалось Арсению, который ранее обо всём догадывался. Он даже не знал, что ответить Славе, а она уже начинала набирать новое сообщение.

\- Я хочу пойти погулять с ним, но у него вечно какие-то дела.  
“Что я могу с этим сделать?” - подумалось Сене абсолютно не со зла, он правда не знал, что делать.

\- Ну, может, всё-таки однажды он сможет, - быстро напечатал Сеня, пока Слава набирала что-то длинное. - Он кажется мне очень странным. Он даже никогда не выкладывал своих фоток.  
\- Да ты просто завидуешь! - быстро парировала Слава, продолжая писать все такое же длинное сообщение  
\- Ты шутишь?! - подавился Арсений, печатая дальше. - Мне ж девушки нравятся, алло, контора свах!  
А потом на бедного Сеню свалилось кучу различных матерных и не матерных слов со стороны Славы о Нике, о самом Арсении, о ней же самой. Парню на минуту показалось, что он сейчас возьмет и утопится сам в формалине, как главная героиня песни. К слову, группа Арсению зашла и он стал ее днями и ночами напролет слушать. Сейчас что-то играло про девочку, которой не нравился слон…  
Спустя пару секунд высветилось новое уведомление, на сей раз от Ди:

\- Сень, я влюбилась… - было лишь одно предложение и куча, нет, миллион сердец разных цветов и форм. Парня передернуло.  
"Вы сговорились что ли?!" - про себя подумал Арсений, думая уже об эпидемии любовной горячки, но сдержался и написал ответ: - В кого еще?  
\- В Ника…   
"Дело пахнет жареным… А точнее, уже горелым." - нервно смеялся про себя Арсений, думая, как спастись. Он промолчал на это сообщение и от греха подальше просто вышел из сети, снова включил наушники, плеер на телефон и ушел в свои размышления о том, как бы ему не попасть в любовный четырехугольник. Музыка тоже навевала не очень приятные ассоциации, особенно строкой "Черный квадрат потолка, вот что досталось мне, вот что осталось".

\- Иронично… - вслух подумал Сеня, выключил музыку и уснул. Завтра его ожидал тяжелый день, снова работа над фанфиком, а еще расклад… У Ника заказал, захотелось ему… как и прикупить свою колоду. Так, для галочки в списке странных желаний.

Арсений проснулся на следующий день рано, от звонков на телефон, который он забыл отключить. Матерясь по полному на человека, который решил испытать свою судьбу, позвонив в 8 утра, парень разлепил глаза и посмотрел в экран близлежащего смартфона. На нем ярко высвечивалось имя "Слава". Сеня сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов и ответил:

\- Алло?  
\- Сеня, он… отказал мне... - чуть ли не рыдая, начала Слава.  
\- Кто он? - ничего не соображая спросил парень. Утро начинается не с кофе.  
\- Он… Мой Монэ… - медленно начала захлебываться слезами девушка. В этот момент сердце Арсения ушло в пятки, и, продолжая слушать рев по телефону, он полез в мессенджер. В их небольшой беседе набралось около десяти тысяч сообщений, и последнее из них было от Славы: "Да, я все понимаю… Ничего личного и прочее". Открывать диалог было так же страшно, как и слушать с утра пораньше кучу обвинений, летящих во все стороны от девушки. Попало всем - и Арсению, и Нику, Слава умудрилась даже сама себя раскритиковать в пух и прах и потом просто отключиться. Сеня снова сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдох, и зашел в соседнюю беседу фикрайтеров:

\- Доброе утро, ребят! - начал писать ни в чем не бывало милое сообщение, а заодно и пение птичек добавил в сообщение, чтоб наверняка.  
\- Добрейшее, Арсенюшка, - ответила Ди, добавив милый смайлик кошечки. Джил лишь кинул картинку заспанной собачки, на что все резко стали умиляться, мол ня-ня-ня, в частности Лия, которая тоже была полусонная и была в режиме "Всех обнимать и тискать". Самому голубоглазому это не очень понравилось, так как слишком приторно ему было. Он подумывал, как бы отойти от всей ситуации со Славой, но постепенно уже сам расслаблялся при общении с ребятами, а подругу решил оставить в покое… пока не успокоится.   
Они снова влились в творческий процесс, набрасывая задумки на новые главы, а заодно еще решили Лие дать возможность побыть чтецом и начать делать аудиоверсию их фанфика. Заодно и навыки Арсения в электронной музыке понадобятся, чтоб на фоне было хоть что-то, создающее настроение. Для жарких баталий, конечно же, эпичное звучание, а для мирных сцен - что-то легкое и незатейливое, может, даже просто звуки природы возьмет и добавит колокольчиков.  
\- Всем привет, - к разговору присоединился и Ник.  
\- Приветулечки, - написала Ди с миленьким краснеющим смайликом. - Как тебе спалось?  
\- Да, вроде нормально… - Ник, похоже, смутился от такого игривого вопроса. - А что?  
\- Да нет, просто… Мало ли что-то интересное, а ты не рассказываешь.  
"Нет, сейчас явно сезонная, любовно-летняя лихорадка, которой болеют все подряд… кроме меня." - подумал про себя Арсений, нервно смеясь, а потом серьезно напечатал: - Ну, может ему нечего рассказывать? Бывает же такое.  
\- Неинтересный ты, Сеня! - неожиданно записала голосовое Лия с сонным и одновременно бурчащим голосом. - Вот будет у тебя…  
\- Что будет? - не понял парень подтекста, так как ему ничего не хотелось, кроме хорошей кружки кофе.  
\- Ну… Амур… - записала тихое, очень тихое голосовое сообщение Ди, после которого Сене постучался в личные сообщения недоделанный Казанова, то есть Ник:  
\- Сеня, это чего она?.. - на это сообщение, Арсения прорвало на громкий смех в голос, который смешивался одновременно с безысходностью и истерическим весельем.  
\- Влюбилась она в тебя, Казанова ты фикрайтеров! - не в силах написать сообщение, отправил голосовое Арсений и продолжая смеяться, как не в себя. - Ты как умудряешься так?! Ты теперь представь, что мне Слава будет мучить голову фактически все семь в неделю о тебе, а в беседе из-за неуверенности Ди будем видеть ее смущенные сообщения и смутные намеки на то, что она влюблена!  
\- Скажи, я влип?.. - написал спустя пять минут Ник  
\- По самую макушечку, дружочек мой, - улыбался во все тридцать два Сеня, печатая сообщения. - Если что - ответственность несешь ты за все это.  
\- Чего-о-о?!  
\- Того-о-о! Они же в тебя влюбляются, а не в меня. Эт чего я должен терпеть любовные позывы одной и рыданья разбитого сердца другой? Ну ладно, насчет второго чуточку грубо, но все-таки.  
\- Я труп… - напечатал фактически спустя десять минут Ник и отправил скриншот, где было сообщение из его личной переписки с Ди. Там было всего лишь: "Ник, я хочу в кое-чем признаться…"  
\- Он не придет, его разорвали любовью, сообщеньем забили девчонки… - начал переделывать песню Ник, отключил телефон и решил прогуляться, освежить голову. Слишком много произошло всего за этот день… Точнее, утро. 

Прогулка у Арсения поначалу была нормальной. Светило солнце, на душе было легко, ощущение, будто и нет никаких проблем, никаких любовных перипетий. Просто лето, прекрасное теплое лето, не жаркое. Все вокруг стремились куда-то, бежали, а Сеня нет, куда ему? Он на каникулах до конца августа, живет один, поэтому ничего интересного и особенного в жизни не происходило, кроме сегодняшнего дня. Хотя это ему и дало встряску, какой-то разогрев. Полезно напомнить самому себе, что он - тоже живой человек, но и одновременно при этом полумертвый студент, который думал о том, как бы хорошо было съездить к воде. Да не с кем, все разъехались, а Слава любит леса. Ну и сейчас-то ее не тронешь. Попытаешься что-то сказать, начнет либо ехидничать, либо отвечать с кислой миной. От такой мысли Арсению стало не по себе, он сам скорчился, надел наушники и врубил музыку погромче, чтобы точно ничего не слышать и чтобы отойти от всех этих мыслей.  
Телефон вибрировал, мучился от кучи сообщений. Сеня посмотрел на уведомления - ребята в беседе начали мозговой штурм по поводу создания своей группы в социальных сетях. Сеня довольно фыркнул, ведь его идея наконец-то может быть осуществлена и будет не только писательский, но и музыкальный контент. В таком случае парень сможет отойти немного от писательской работы, чтоб заняться чем-то более любимым и интересным для себя, чем куча текста. Ему не то, что не нравится… просто поднадоело и хотелось какого-то разнообразия, чтоб было нечто еще, кроме простых историй, хоть и с боевыми сценами, драмами, с долькой сурового взгляда на жизнь, а где-то и с философским подходом. Жизнь ведь многогранна…

Только Арсений успел об этом задуматься, как телефон завибрировал снова, в три раза настойчивее и в три раза громче. На этот раз к нему стучались в личку, и не кто-нибудь, а Ди. И, похоже, виной тому был Ник.

“Да я что, сваха вам что ли?!” - раздраженно вздохнул Арсений и с ужасом открыл диалог. Ди прислала подряд четыре сообщения и печатала ещё что-то, надо думать, гневное и длинное.

\- Сеня, помоги, я не знаю, как признаться Нику, - говорилось в первом сообщении, - что он мне нравится, и я хотела бы с ним погулять  
“И ты туда же!” - прошептал с усмешкой Сеня. Какой-то частью своей души он даже завидовал ей и Нику, ведь в его жизни никогда не было любовных интриг! Впрочем, это всё как-то не интересовало его вплоть до сегодняшнего момента, но сейчас, только сейчас он и вдохнул всю прелесть и весь кошмар этих любовных перипетий. К Нику с его загадочностью и без того проявляли внимание все кому не лень, а теперь это ещё и приобрело романтический оттенок. Да и Ди со Славой сейчас переживают светлые мгновения влюбленности в образ, который они видели лишь в интернете. Лишь бы только они все втроём не перессорились друг меж другом из-за этого, а виноватым, как обычно, ещё и окажется Сеня, как главная сваха, которой они все трое, похоже, его считают!

\- Ты предложи ему погулять, - напечатал Сеня, вспоминая, что с Ником это не сработает. Он вечно отказывался, вечно у него находились дела, или он прямо говорил, что не хочет. Арсения часто напрягало это его нездоровое недоверие к людям, даже, чёрт возьми, таким близким.  
\- Я и предлагала, - тут же напечатала Ди. - Он отказался. Я знаешь как хочу сделать: напишу ему, чтобы сделал мне любовный расклад, поспрашиваю, не называя имени, а потом как-нибудь признаюсь, или он сам поймёт, таролог ведь.  
Арсений расхохотался. Эта идея казалась ему крайне глупой! Ди продолжала что-то печатать - похоже, к ней в голову пришла ещё более безумная мысль.

\- Или, может, мне самой стоит купить колоду и начать у него учиться, и тогда он обратит на меня внимание??!   
\- Успокойся, Ди, просто успокойся, - напечатал Сеня. - Подожди пока, подумай, может, оно тебе вообще не надо.  
\- Нет, Сеня, надо, - ответила Ди. - Я давно испытываю к нему чувства, но не знаю, не понимаю, как их выразить. Я сталкиваюсь с ними впервые в этой жизни, это не похоже на то, что было раньше. Меня тянет к нему настолько сильно, что его образ является ко мне во снах, и мне становится порой физически больно думать о нём. Может, ты мне поможешь понять, что происходит?  
\- А я похож на человека, у которого когда-то были отношения? Я сам пытаюсь понять, что происходит.   
Арсений сунул телефон в карман и пошёл дальше. В наушниках сама собой заиграла песня про формалин, на улице резко стемнело, и Сеня быстрым шагом пошёл по светящемуся фонарями парку к своему дому. От песни по коже бежали мурашки, а пьяные работяги на лавочках только усиливали иррациональный страх, бьющийся в сердце Сени в такт ударным. Но Арсений даже не знал, за что переживал больше: за свою жизнь, которой по сути ничего не угрожало даже сейчас, или за отношения всей этой троицы.

Телефон в заднем кармане продолжал гудеть. Наверняка это Ди возмущалась, или ребята обсуждали новые идеи - у Арсения не было сил читать это всё. Он знал, что ничем не поможет и сделает только хуже.

Сеня вернулся домой, поставил телефон на зарядку и завалился спать, не обращая внимание на то, что ему писала не только Ди, но и Слава, да и вся остальная беседа разрывалась удивленными возгласами.

Арсений проснулся в четыре утра оттого, что за окном громко лаяли собаки и орала песни какая-то компания молодёжи. 

“Разорвали собаки, арматурой забили скинхеды… только не говорите, что сейчас это и меня ждёт!” - пробежало у него в голове, когда он пытался встать с кровати. Спать хотелось жутко, но ещё больше Сеня хотел посмотреть, что же происходило у него за окном.

И тут взгляд упал на телефон, который ещё вчера разрывался потоками сообщений, на который у Сени не было сил отвечать. От бешеного волнения у него перехватило дыхание, он скорее ломанулся к телефону и дрожащими руками открыл диалог.

\- СЕНЯ!!! НАШ НИК ОКАЗАЛСЯ… - Так выглядело превью сообщения от Ди. Сеня машинально открыл диалог, игнорируя восемнадцать непрочитанных сообщений, в которых подруга возмущалась по поводу бесчувственности Сени. - НАШ НИК ОКАЗАЛСЯ ДЕВУШКОЙ.  
\- Как?! - тут же напечатал Арсений и отправился просматривать остальные диалоги.  
Выяснилось, что загадочный Монэ во всём признался сам. Ему надоело, что девушки постоянно приписывали ему, влюблённые в несуществующий образ, и он, точнее она, начала чувствовать себя некомфортно, даже виноватой в том, что из-за неё кто-то страдает. В беседе даже промелькнули фотографии, отправленные Ником, где была девушка с длинными светлыми волосами и большими карими глазами.

\- Надеюсь, после этого вы не потеряете ко мне интерес, а то вы классные ребята, и мне было бы неприятно узнать, что вы общались со мной только из-за красивой обёртки. - Таким было последнее её сообщение. После чего она приписала. - Кстати, я Настя.  
В мгновение ока Ника, то есть Настю, вышвырнули из беседы, будто она стала всем ненужной. Ди тоже ушла из беседы, оказывается, обидевшись на всех и вся из-за такого обличения. “Хорошее утречко…” - подумал про себя Сеня, полностью перебив весь сон себе. Настя также вышла из той маленькой беседы, где сидели только еще Слава с Сеней. Арсению почему-то резко стало тяжко на душе, поэтому он написал снова этому загадочному товарищу:  
\- Хей? - начал он. - Привет.  
\- Ты пришел разбираться? - резко в штыки восприняла его Настя, потом написала еще одно сообщение. - Прости, пожалуйста…  
\- Да… Все хорошо, - ответил Сеня с улыбающимися смайликами. - Послушай, а почему ты скрывалась под фейком столько времени?  
\- Женщинам всегда было тяжелее в таких компаниях. Боялась, что меня неправильно воспримут с такими увлечениями. Мужчин всегда проще в этом плане принимали и просто смотрели, чтобы был хорошим работником  
\- ...а ты красивая, - неожиданно для себя напечатал Арсений, уже прокручивая в голове вопрос - что он творит, что делает. Но почему-то ему было сейчас без разницы.  
\- Хах, спасибо… - повисла пауза, потом показалась надпись “Mone Clodit был в сети 5 минут назад”. Сеня уже собрался отключаться, как высветилось еще одно уведомление: - Хочешь встретиться?  
\- Хочу!!! - запрыгал от счастья парень и уже начал строить планы на сегодняшний день. Он витал в облаках, он был рад и счастлив. Ну, да ладно, потом объяснит Славе все дела, а потом… А потом посмотрим. Там уже и Ди отойдет и забудет обиду, может быть.  
\- Писатель, ты там не угробился? - неожиданно появилось сообщение от Амелии, от которой не было давным-давно слышно ничего. - Привет тебе! Прости, что не писала, я тут это…  
\- Влюбилась? - автоматически спросил Сеня.  
\- А ты как догадался? - отправила голосовое сообщение Амелия. - У меня парень появился. А ты как?  
\- Я тоже… влюбился, - со вздохом, полным наслаждения, ответил он.   
\- ЧТООО?!  
\- Давай тебе позвоню и все расскажу! - быстро набрал Сеня и, даже не ожидая одобрения, позвонил Амелии.

Друзья болтали фактически все утро. Смеялись, веселились, грустили, конечно, за Славу, что вот так вот получилось неприятно… Но оба, наконец-то, несчастных человека стали счастливыми, нашли себе пары, перестали быть одинокими… А что дальше? А дальше все будет хорошо.


End file.
